maisonikkokufandomcom-20200222-history
Sunny Shiny Morning
"Sunny Shiny Morning" (サニーシャイニーモーニング) is the fourth opening of the Maison Ikkoku anime, performed by Kiyonori Matsuo. It was used from episode 53 to episode 76. Lyrics Nihongo= もうすぐそこまで The Sunny Shiny Morning 次の朝が 吸殻だらけの 汚れた部屋 のぞくだろう Tell me why マリア様 優しさに飢えてる Tell me why どうしていつも ロンリネス 夜は長い ジーンズの膝を 砕けた夢 蒼く濡らす ブラウスの胸が 眩しすぎる 君が好きさ シャワーのかわりに 雨の都会（まち）を さまようのさ 人間やめたい 時さえあるけど やめられない Show me how 男なら いさぎよく生きなよ Show me how 一度きりの愛 そっと抱いて Hush Baby. ウ…ウ… 泣かないでSleep Tight 淋しさを 燃やしてくれ Oh! My Burning Heart Can't you see ささくれた 想い出が 痛いよ Can't you see 涙どれくらい 堪えればいい いつかビルの街 不思議草 咲かせて Show me how 折れそうな君を 抱いてあげる もうすぐそこまで The Sunny Shiny Morning 次の朝が 吸殻だらけの 汚れた部屋 のぞくだろう |-| Rōmaji= Mou sugu soko made The Sunny, Shiny Morning Tsugi no asa ga Suigara-darake no Yogoreta heya Nozoku darou Tell me why Maria-sama Yasashisa ni ueteru Tell me why Doushite itsumo ronrinesu Yoru wa nagai Jiinzu no hiza o Kudaketa yume Aoku nurasu Burarusu no mune ga Mabushisugiru Kimi ga suki sa Shawaa no kawari ni Ame no machi tokai o Samayou no sa Ningen yametai Toki sae arukedo Yamerarenai Show me how Otoko nara Isagiyoku ikina yo Show me how Ichidokiri no ai Sotto daite Hush Baby, U... U... Nakanaide Sleep Tight Sabishisa o Moyashitekure Oh! My burning heart Can't you see Sasakureta Omoide ga Itai yo Can't you see Namida dore kurai Taereba ii Itsuka biru no machi Fushigisou sakasete Show me how Oresouna kimi o Daite ageru Mou sugu soko made The Sunny, Shiny Morning Tsugi no asa ga Suigara-darake no Yogoreta heya Nozoku darou |-| English= A little bit of time 'till The sunny shiny morning Peeks into here at me. With my cigarette butts scattered Fouling my apartment The next day starts to be. Tell me why, Mistress Maria, I'm thirsty for the milk of your kindness. Tell me why, Why do I always feel (loneliness), That my nights are so long? The knees of old blue jeans Filled with broken dreams Are leaking at the seams. Your chest shown through your blouse is So dazzling to behold And I love you so. I think I'll skip a shower This runny rainy morning And wander through the streets. Sometimes I get to thinking (No,) I'm not a human being, But I don't feel that now. Show me how, If I am a man, Oh what is my path to gallantry? Show me how, For this time you're the only one, How to hold on to thee. Hush Baby, woo, woo, Hold in the teardrops, sleep tight, The loneliness will Begin to melt in flames, Oh! my burning heart! Can't you see? Broken memories They linger in pain Like a hangnail. Can't you see? See plainly that I don't know how Many tears can I bear? Oh someday, In this urban town, Some wonderous plants Will be blooming. Hold me now, So fragile that you'll almost break, Never leave my embrace. A little bit of time 'till The sunny shiny morning Peeks into here at me. With my cigarette butts scattered Fouling my apartment Tomorrow I see. Category:Opening theme Category:Music